This invention pertains generally to the field of laser sights for attachment to firearms.
Laser sights for firearms have proven themselves to be extremely useful in expediting and improving accurate aim and firing. They have also been found to be useful to police in reducing violence, as the red dot projected on a suspect is very intimidating and often leads to the suspect""s immediate surrender. Thus, laser-sighting systems have achieved widespread acceptance in law enforcement and increasing popularity with the general public.
Laser-sighting systems can be mounted to firearms in a variety of ways. Some seek to clamp the system to the exterior of the automatic pistol or revolver. A typical system of this type is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,235, which describes a system where a laser-sighting device is clamped to the front of the trigger guard for an automatic pistol or revolver. Unfortunately, laser-sighting systems mounted in such locations tend to be bulky and to hamper the ease of holstering, carrying, and using the firearm. One solution to this problemxe2x80x94internal mountingxe2x80x94can be used with an automatic pistol (see, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,226). However, revolvers lack an accessible internal structure to facilitate laser mounting.
Another solution is attempted in the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,091. In this system, a laser is positioned above the handgrip at the butt end of the firearm with circuitry positioned in a handgrip plate. This laser-sighting system uses existing features to make the device unobtrusive and functional. However, it lacks utility when the typical method of holding and firing firearms in the law enforcement context is considered.
Law enforcement personnel are trained to keep their fingers off of the trigger until it is necessary to fire their weapon. The usual place for positioning the finger is along the side of the pistol directly above the trigger guard. (This position is particularly favored as it allows law enforcement personnel to evaluate a threatening situation with minimum danger of accidentally discharging the weapon, while keeping the trigger finger poised close to the trigger.) The laser-sighting system illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,091 is positioned on the left side of the pistol with an activating switch mid-way down the grip on that side. This type of positioning would be suitable for users holding the weapon in their right hand. In this position, a trigger finger held above the trigger guard would not block the laser beam projected by the sight. In addition, the second finger of the right hand can be used to press the activation switch. However, the design fails on two counts with a left-handed user. First, and most importantly, the positioning of the user""s trigger finger above the trigger guard prior to firing blocks the laser sight. Second, the user""s palm overlies the activating switch, either activating it prematurely or blocking it from activation. Thus, this particular system must be customized for right- or left-handed users and presents obvious difficulties when used by the other.
Another problem arises from the fact that a two-handed grip is almost universal in law enforcement firearm training and use. Depending on the user, this may involve placement of the hand not gripping the firearm (the xe2x80x9coutsidexe2x80x9d hand) directly under the pistol grip or partially over and in front of the xe2x80x9cinsidexe2x80x9d hand holding the firearm. In the latter situation, the user may once again prematurely activate the laser sight due to hand/palm pressure from the outside hand on the finger of the inside hand covering the activation switch.
Thus, there remains a need for the development of a laser-sighting system that can be used with both revolvers and automatic pistols and that will be compact, unobtrusive, and easy to operate. Further, it should not interfere with the holstering and use of the firearm. Finally, and most importantly for the purposes of this invention, it must be particularly suited for use in the law enforcement context. Thus, it should take into account, and even take advantage of, the pre-firing positioning of the trigger finger above the trigger guard. Further, an improved laser-sighting system should accommodate the needs of both right- and left-handed users and also be suited for use with a two-handed grip.
The laser-sighting system we have invented positions the laser diode and, preferably, its activating switch directly above the trigger guard along the side of the pistol. Many modern revolvers, such as those produced by Smith and Wesson, Taurus, and other manufacturers, have side plates secured by side plate screws including yoke screws. Our laser-sighting system is constructed as a compact side module that can be fastened via side plate screws including the yoke screw of such a revolver. Other side plate screws can also be used to secure this laser-sighting system in the location specified on the side of the revolver frame forward of the grip, above the trigger guard, but behind the trigger guard""s leading edge.
We have found that this is an extremely advantageous location for mounting. First, it allows activation of our invention by the tip of the trigger finger when resting on the side of the revolver frame above the trigger. Second, it does not create the difficulties previously discussed where switches are located on the side of the handgun""s handle. With our invention, the two-handed user can easily activate the switch when the laser module is located over his trigger finger. Conversely, he can also easily activate the switch when it is on the opposite side of the handgun by using the index finger or thumb of his outside hand. Third, locating a laser module in this position does not interfere with holstering, unlike laser modules positioned farther forward on a handgun. Fourth, location of the laser module in this position avoids interference with the laser beam when the trigger finger is placed above the trigger guard.
In addition, we have discovered that our invention can be adapted for use with automatic pistols. Many modern automatic pistols have takedown pins or slide stops forward of the grip and above the trigger guard instead of yoke screws. We have discovered that these pins can be used to help secure our laser-sighting system in a favorable location for mounting above the trigger guard that, once again, provides the advantages discussed above.
Finally, we have discovered that, for both automatic pistols and revolvers, an extension can also be used to secure (in whole or in part) the side-mounted/side-activated laser system of our invention. The extension is held in place under a grip panel by the panel and the screws that fasten it to the grip of the handgun. The extension, like the other parts of our invention, is very thin. (In fact, in our preferred embodiment, the laser-sighting module is 0.25xe2x80x3 or less in thickness.) Thus, it does not interfere with the holstering, concealment, or handling of the firearm.
Our laser system is preferably self-contained, including a laser diode and lens, a white light LED, a diode laser control circuit, a battery, and an activation switch. Alignment and sighting of the laser in our invention is preferably accomplished by controlled positioning of the collimating lens in relation to the laser diode. Other techniques for laser alignment could involve pivoting the side-mounted laser sight about the yoke screw or through a flexure mechanism, such as one theft deforms the shape of a polymer or flexible laser mount in a controlled fashion. On the side of our laser-sighting system abutting the firearm, the laser mount is contoured to match the shape of the firearm frame.